marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
May Reilly (Earth-8417)
| Relatives = Benjamin Parker, (husband, deceased); Peter Parker, (nephew by marriage) | Universe = Earth-8417 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5' 5" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Golden (formerly Blue) | Hair = Golden (formerly White) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Landlady; Herald of Galactus | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Carlin; Greg LaRocque | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 #137 | Last = Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 #137 | HistoryText = When her nephew Peter received extra tickets to the circus, he gave them to her, thinking that she would take her friend Nathan Lubensky, but instead she asked Peter's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane. As it happened, the three of them were seated right next to the members of the Fantastic Four and Franklin Richards, and Aunt May soon began ignoring the young couple to instead talk to young Franklin. However, as events often turn out, an emergency came up and Spider-Man, Mister Fantastic, the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing were called away to deal with it, leaving young Franklin with Aunt May and Mary Jane. So Aunt May, Franklin and Mary Jane were enjoying the circus when the roof was ripped off revealing Galactus, who was searching for the Fantastic Four but had sensed the incredible powers held within Franklin's young body and decided to turn him into his new herald. However, fearing for his own safety, Franklin deflected the energy beams of Galactus away from himself and accidentally into Aunt May, transforming her into the Golden Oldie. Unsure of his newest herald, he ordered Aunt May to find him a food source as his hunger was great, so Franklin gave him a package of his favorite golden sponge cake filled with cream, "Twinkles" to eat. To Galactus' amazement, he finds that the confection greatly nourished him and commands the Golden Oldie to find more of them. Soon she has collected every single "Twinkle" package from around the world to feed to him, but it was still not enough but it was enough to hold off his hunger until she could find another world for him to consume. Off in deep space the Golden Oldie finds a planet that resembles a huge "Twinkle" with it's own moon and quickly meets it's creator, the Dough Boy. The Dough Boy was exiled from his native world for excessive baking practices and so has been traveling in the known universe creating worlds for Galactus to consume. The Golden Oldie then comes up with the perfect solution, the Dough Boy would become Galactus' new herald and creator of worlds to consume, pleasing both with the idea and she is released from service and returns home to Earth-8417. Once she returned to the circus, Franklin was so happy to see her, he hugged her so hard that he absorbed all of the cosmic energy in her body, returning Aunt May back into a normal human being. | Powers = Powers of a herald of Galactus (Power Cosmic). | Abilities = In this universe, the Golden Oldie speaks fluent German and Spanish; which may be either because Aunt May learned languages in her time, or because of the Power Cosmic. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Power Cosmic